


Home for the Holidays

by shippercentral



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippercentral/pseuds/shippercentral
Summary: Dan and Phil head up North to spend the festive season with Phil's family. Its an ongoing tradition that may just be extra special this year despite certain circumstances.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Home for the Holidays

The snow crunched beneath their feet as Dan and Phil made their way to the front door of none other than Kathryn and Nigel Lester. It was an ongoing tradition for both the boys to go visit the Lester's home during the holidays. Kath just loved to see them so much, plus Dan couldn't get enough of Kath's cooking. But this year was different, extra special. Dan and Phil had just come out to the world a few months ago and even though Phil's family had known for quite some time now, it still felt like a fresh start, like Dan was entering this house for the first time again. 10 years can really make a difference and who knew they would be back right where they started. 

"Are you ready?" Phil asked Dan with the biggest smile on his face. "Born ready mate," Dan said in his sarcastic manner that caused Phil to smile with his tongue between his teeth. That dopey, childish smile that got Dan weak in the knees, and before he could act on it the door was being swung open and the warmth from inside surrounded them, masking the frigid outside world. "Well come on you two, don't want you to catch a cold, get your bums inside." Kath engulfed the boys in a welcoming hug and held on for longer than they had expected. "Alright, mum we're going to pop if you squeeze any tighter." Kath laughed and said, "That's the plan." She finally let go and the three of them sighed a breath of relief. Nigel entered the room hugging his son and giving Dan a similar squeeze but not as intense as Kath's. "Why don't you boys put your things up in Phil's room and join us back down here for some cakes and tea. Martyn and Cornelia should be here shortly." Couldn't say no to that. Phil bolts up the stairs eager to devour all his mother's delicious treats. But once they arrive in Phil's childhood bedroom Dan shuts the door behind them. "Come on Dan we can have all the alone time we want after, did you hear mom, She's got cakes!" Dan smiled softly at Phil's expression and gently grabbed his hand to sit him on the bed beside him. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, of us. It's our first Christmas out to the world and I just feel so happy right now, like everything makes sense and wer'e where we are meant to be in the world." Phil smiled and didn't realize he was starting to get a bit teary-eyed. "Oh no Phil I wasn't trying to make you cry, no I just feel so happy I just really wanted to let you know how I felt." "I didn't realize I was getting teary-eyed, wow who knew I was such an emotional sap now. But Dan I couldn't agree more, I love you so much and I cannot wait for this next year, I truly haven't felt this happy in a long time, probably since the day we met." "I love you too Phil, so much." Phil cupped Dan's cheek with his other hand and kissed his lips delicately at first but the passion intensified. Dan leaned back on the bed, with Phil leaning over him enjoying this unplanned make-out sesh. Before things could proceed Kath calls from downstairs that Martyn and Cornelia are here. " To be continued," Phil said as Dan gave him a smirk, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. 

The next few hours were filled with love and laughter. Catching up with each other and just enjoying each other's company, and of course the cakes. The conversation began to die down and the crackling of the fire was the loudest thing in the room until the conversation was brought up again by Kath. "So boys any big plans for the New Year now that the cats out of the bag? Which by the way can I just say how proud I am of you boys, such a big thing and you both handled it so well and with such grace and positivity, you should be proud yourself." Dan and Phil exchanged glances and their smiles beamed through the room. "Thanks, mom, yeah we want to take some time off actually, spend some time just for us. Maybe do some more traveling, staying in, and just actually being a couple, just a hiatus from the internet for a bit." "Well I think that sounds wonderful dear, you two deserve it after the last few years you have had, I think its the right time for you two to settle down." With the words "settle down" coming out of her mouth made Dan choke on his drink a bit, out of shock. "Look what you did mum you mentioned the marriage card, thought it would be a wedding free Christmas," Martyn said sarcastically. "Oh hush child you know I didn't mean it in that way, but I mean I am getting older, I would like to see both my boys settled down and maybe even some grandkids." The room was silent for a moment before Dan spoke up. "I mean it's not like we don't talk about it, It's certainly a thought that comes into our minds, but every time we discuss it it's just never the right moment to go forth with it. I mean Phil is still posting videos a lot and I am taking a break to focus on other projects, I mean when will we know when the right time is?" Dan looked down at his cake, not wanting to disappoint anyone in the room. "Well Daniel I don't think there will ever be a 'right time' to do it, I think that if you two truly love each other and it's the path you want to take, I think nothing should stop you from achieving true happiness together." At this Dan looks up from his cake into Phil's eyes which are already starting directly at him with a soft smile on his face. Dan nods and turns his attention back to Kath, "You're right, that really does make a lot of sense." After that awkward encounter, Nigel makes a sarcastic remark, and Martyn chimes in to tag along with his father and the whole room is lively and laughing again. Phil laughs along with the jokes and engages as much as he can, but in the back of his mind he's thinking about the ring he has tucked at the bottom of his suitcase and if tomorrow is the right time to pop that question. 

They have a nice family dinner before Nigel calls everyone in for a family movie night, Dan and Phil are upstairs in Phil's bedroom getting their pj's on when Phil turns to Dan. "So did my mom like ruin our chances of ever getting married and having kids now?" "Phil, why on earth would you think that? I mean sure I was taken by surprise but I should've known she was going to bring it up at some point. But you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you, its all I've ever dreamed of, so don't take my expression towards your mother to heart." Phil smiled and knew now that he had nothing to worry about. They get changed and make their way into the family room, snuggling up together on the couch with a blanket strewn across them. They all laugh and watch the movie in a comfortable peace, and once the end credits appear on the screen Nigel is left snoring in his armchair, and Martyn and Phil are fast asleep as well, with their heads resting on their significant others shoulder. Kath sits comfortably on the edge of the couch letting out a yawn as the screen fades to black. She gets up and turns the lights on causing several whines and moans from the sleeping men in the room. "Alright everyone I think it's time we all went to bed." She says while collecting blankets to put back in the closet and turning off the TV. Dan grabs Phil's hand and drags his limp body up the stairs, into their room, and closes the door. They climb under the covers and snuggle close together. Phil deliriously places his lips on Dan's and begins to sloppily make out with his face. Dan lets out a sputter of a laugh, "Phil what the hell are you doing?" "Uhhh continuing where we left off." He says drowsily. "Oh Phil goes to sleep, I'll be here in the morning you don't owe me anything now, you'll fall asleep halfway through." Phil goes to protest but it's no use, Dan plants a kiss on his temple and they both drift off to sleep.

The next morning they awaken to the smell of something downstairs. Dans' stomach grumbles making Phil giggle. "Well good morning to you too Phil." Phil climbs on top of Dan and places kisses all over his face causing Dan to laugh, he plants one final kiss on his nose and says, "Merry Christmas Dan." "Merry Christmas Phil." Phil goes in for another kiss when a loud knock is banging on his door. "Alright you two get out of bed, moms got breakfast ready, and if you don't hurry me and Corn are going to eat it all." Phil groans and replies with "we'll be there in a minute." "Phil you do realize we're never going to get alone time while we are here." Dan giggles. "I will be damned if we don't Daniel, mark my words we cannot go another day without having a moment to ourselves. It's all I want for Christmas." "Oh shut up you spork, lets go I'm hungry." They make their way down the stairs, a series of good mornings rang through the kitchen. Stacks of pancakes and bowls of fruit, plates of bacon and eggs, cups of hot chocolate, all arranged on the table for the perfect Christmas morning meal. "Everything looks amazing Kath thank you." "oh Daniel it's no problem, now everyone eats up so we can open presents." The table is mainly silent except for a few moans from how delicious the meal is. Everyone finished rather fast and they all pitch in to help clean up the table and the dishes so they can open presents. They make their way into the living room and all sit on the floor facing the tree with eager faces on. Kathryn hands present after present watching their faces filled with joy, even at their age it still warms her heart that they get so excited over things like this. After a few hours of opening gifts, everyone says their thank yous and begins admiring everything they got this year. Now that the gifts under the tree were done Phil was thinking about one last gift he wanted to give out, a particularly small one in his pocket.

As Nigel cleans up all the wrapping paper and Kath moves the gifts into different corners of the room, separating everyone's gifts Phil clears his throat and the room goes quiet. "Um hi everyone I um I uh actually have one more gift to give, to Dan actually." Dan looks a bit shocked as they had specifically agreed to only get each other a certain number of gifts and Phil just had to one-up him and get him something else. Phil takes his hand and they both stand up in front of the tree, everyone else is seated on the various couches and chairs in the room just as confused as Dan is. "Dan I knew from the moment I met you that we'd be in each other's lives forever." Dan's heart skipped a beat and he definitely stopped breathing. Kath and Cornelia realized as well what was about to happen. "I never met anyone quite like you. I really thought you were just going to be one of those close friends you have in life that you end up drifting apart from and only speaking to once in a great while on Facebook haha. But you, you were different, special. You've lived through an entire decade with me, we've shared our life for 10 years and I can't believe you still aren't sick of me." Dan lets out a watery chuckle as the tears are now welling up in his eyes. "We have seen the world together and created this life of our own and shared it with the internet. But now I want to share it just with you. This year has been such a pivotal moment in our lives and I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. You've conquered so much in life and I am so happy I am standing here with you right now, the man I love, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, every waking moment, through all the ups and downs its always been you. Daniel Howell my future husband, the future father to my children, and maybe even a dog, my soulmate, my best friend, the one person I want to grow old with, I want to share it all and more with you. So Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, will you marry me?" Phil is now on one knee shaking with anxiety and from holding back his tears. Dan stands there frozen and a sobbing mess, finally mustering up the courage he says, "YES of course I will Phil!" Phil jumps up and kisses him, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes, everyone else claps, tears all falling from their eyes as well. Phil pulls back and slips the ring onto Dan's finger and kisses him again, with so much passion, so much love, everything he has to offer, and more. "I love you," Dan whispers in his ear, and Phil returns the sentiment. 

Everyone hugs all around, so happy and joyous for this occasion. Kath gives them both a big squeeze, "I am so happy for you two, I can't wait for the wedding." They both smile and kiss me on the head, so grateful for my family. Dan makes a note to message his mother later and give her the good news, maybe even facetime her so she can see the ring in person. But for right now he's living in the moment with the love of his life. They spend the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch watching Christmas movies and eating a bunch of sweets, having a very relaxing Christmas day. They sit down once again for a lovely meal, Kath prepared a hearty dinner which was once again so delicious, they all raised their glasses "to a family" as they dug in. Once they were all stuffed and the table was cleared Kath and Nigel went to watch another movie while the two couples retreated to their rooms to spend the remainder of Christmas with each other. Once Phil closed his door he finally felt like he could breathe. "So how long you been planning that for Lester?" Dan says smugly as he sits criss-cross on the bed. Phil climbs on top of his smirking at his comment, "Oh I don't know, I bought the ring last June when you first said you wanted to come out and I guess I was just looking for the right time to pop the question." "you've been keeping a ring from me since last June!" Phil laughs and kisses his nose, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I didn't tell anyone Dan omg! Well, actually I did tell your mother because I wanted your parents blessing so." Phil said quietly. " wait you asked my mother for her blessing to marry me?" " yeah, is that weird?" "No omg Phil that's so sweet, I didn't even know." "Well, you're not supposed to know silly. It was no big deal she cried a bit, she was really happy actually." Dan smiled, he was so worried about telling her but she already knew, Phil probably told her today was going to be the day, he'll make sure to text her tomorrow, right now he's spending time with his future husband. "Now I believe I was promised some alone time," Dan said with the biggest grin on his face. "Geez I just gave you a ring what more do you want?" Dan slapped his arm, and Phil giggled, that dopey giggle with his tongue between his teeth that Dan couldn't wait to look at for the rest of his life. "Akright alright I think I remember what it is you're asking for." Phil leaned in and Dan melted right into the kiss. A kiss that was shared between him and his fiance, a kiss that'll only get better, and he can't wait to kiss him like this forever. "I love you, Phil," Dan whispers in between kisses. "I love you too Dan." Phil moves Dan onto the pillows, hovering over his body, both smiling at each other, with all the lust and love in their eyes. Phil goes back in for the kiss and they finally get the alone time they had been craving, and Phil cant wait to have as much alone time as he wants for the rest of their life.


End file.
